The goal of this program is to provide leadership to expand aging research and training activities at the University of Cincinnati College of Medicine. The Colleges of Pharmacy and Nursing will also be involved in this program. The specific objectives are 1) To develop resources for aging research and training, 2) To organize and conduct courses, seminars, and conferences on aging research, 3) To encourage and assist faculty to integrate aging issues into their research, and 4) To link related activities among the various departments in the College of Medicine, and eventually, between the three Colleges of the Health Sciences Center. To accomplish these objectives, a wide range of activities will be conducted under the direction of Gregg Warshaw, M.D., the proposed Faculty Leader. Dr. Warshaw is Director of the Medical College's Office of Geriatric Medicine, an Associate Professor of Family Medicine, and the Martha Betty Semmons Associate Professor of Geriatric Medicine. He will be assisted by faculty and staff in the Office of Geriatric Medicine, an interdisciplinary Advisory Committee, and other clinical and basic science faculty involved in aging-related research and training. Specific activities will include hiring additional geriatrics faculty, developing an aging research course, providing mentors for young faculty interested in aging research, supplying funds for junior faculty to attend aging research workshops, establishing a geriatrics research colloquium and speakers series, providing technical support for faculty preparing aging research and training grants, establishing an inter- disciplinary aging research small grant program, expanding teaching about aging in the graduate and undergraduate programs in the College of Medicine, establishing an ongoing interdisciplinary course for medical, nursing and pharmacy students, and developing a fund-raising program to insure the continuation and further expansion of activities after the period of grant support ends. This program has the full support of the Senior Vice President of the Health Sciences Center, the Dean of the College of Medicine, and the various Department Chairmen.